Lykos Ambrose
'Character First Name' Tetsuo 'Character Last Name' Mokushi 'IMVU Username' TetsuoMokushi 'Nickname (optional)' Child of Death ' ' 'Age' 16 'Date of Birth' 3-12-2086 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' American 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 135 lbs. 'Blood Type' O- 'Affiliation' DWMA 'Relationship Status' Seeing:Azazel Mokushi 'Personality' Tetsuo is usually a pretty laid back person, at most times however he will not hesitate too help his friends for a fellow student of the DWMA and he tends too be a perfectionist when it comes too most things. in a battle he usually tends too keep the goal in mind and is a natural leader, near a girl he has a crush on or is with he's normally happy and excited about everything and he tends too be a lot nicer too everyone else when around that person, when not in class or on a mission he enjoys doing simple things like playing the guitar or looking at motorcycles. '' He generally has no problem helping other out with their issues when the time comes and its needed and he takes other peoples feelings in mind although it doesn't necessarily mean that he will care if he hurts them, he is generally very sarcastic too the people he dislikes or just in general doesn't get along with too well because of whatever reason, he can also be passionate with the girl he likes or the girl hes with'' '''Partner: AzazelMokushi 'Strengths' Agility 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Classification' Meister 'Background Information' At the age of 5 Tetsuo had started hanging around inside of his fathers office at the DWMA. He also spent a lot of time around the meister's and weapons other than his fathers own death scythe learning at a young age what it would take too be a good meister and deciding that when he was older that was something that he wanted too do, and instead of having the meister's make the death scythe for him that he would like too make his own death scythe, at the age of 10 he started learning forms of "death god martial arts" due too he was a shinigami and some time he may not have his weapon with him. At the age 13 he met his weapon Azazel in which he trained with for 2 years but on the side he continued learning the death god martial arts. At the young age of 15 he had become a pretty efficient with his partner growing strong bonds with her until he eventually became her boyfriend, though she was his weapon he would give his own life to protect the girl he loves from any harm that could come too her allowing her too change her last name legally too his. At the age of 16 the two had gotten too be efficient as a team of weapon and meister, learning the soul resonance "witch hunter" by luck which would allow him too continue too a 2 star meister one day and get closer too making her a deathscythe. 'Skills' Konso Death god Martial art-Stance of "crime" Soul Perception Resonance: Witch Hunter 'Roleplaying Library' ((Put the history of the rp's your in here.))